


And here you are living despite it all

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [6]
Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Yu Yang è al terzo anno del liceo e Li Huan al primo.Yu Yang si ritrova invischiato in Li Huan prima che se ne possa accorgere. Indifferente alla vita, cercando di schivarne i colpi ma completamente innamorato di Li Huan.High!School au.





	And here you are living despite it all

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt “Do it because they said you couldn’t, high school e la limitazione come minimo dalle 500/1200 parole.  
Questa sesta giornata si chiude bene, non avevo mai pubblicato su questi due bellissimi bambini e colgo l'occasione per farlo. Mi ha emozionato, mi ha distrutta e spero di aver rivisitato il canon rispettando entrambi i personaggi e dandogli qualcosa di più, un happy ending che nel presente del comic non abbiamo ancora visto. Ho fatto qualche ricerca sui suffissi coreani per cercare di essere il più credibile possibile e spero di esserci riuscita.
> 
> Spero vi possa piacere :3

Yu Yang apre l'armadietto il primo giorno del nuovo anno scolastico e ci trova un biglietto dentro: _"succhia questo, frocio xoxo"_.

Sospira per la poca inventiva che hanno i ragazzi della sua scuola. Sono già passati due anni dal suo coming out ma a quanto pare non tutti lì dentro lo hanno dimenticato.

Hanno capito che probabilmente incorrere in una lotta fisica li farebbe solo perdere. Lo ha dimostrato a tutta la scuola quando questo frocio ha schivato i loro colpi facendogli mangiare terra e concime del giardino scolastico. Certo, quello gli aveva portato due settimane di punizione ma se Yang ripensava al brivido che aveva sentito nel capire che aveva vinto e che nessuno poteva dirgli chi e cosa essere, si sentiva bene.

Da allora gli stanno alla larga, non gli rubano il pranzo, non gli chiedono soldi, ma si assicurano che lui sappia quanto sia miserabile, le loro voci fanno da sottofondo ai momenti più disparati della sua giornata.

Ha imparato tempo fa, quando essere omosessuale era l'unica verità che gli fosse rimasta su che tipo di uomo volesse essere. Sorride, gli fa l'occhiolino e manda un bacio quando passano tra i corridoi e questo basta. Vuole essere quella persona che si espone, che non si vergogna, che nasconde le proprie vulnerabilità dove nessuno potrebbe mai trovarle. È nel suo momento peggiore che scopre quanto il sarcasmo sia il suo migliore amico e che se riesce a padroneggiarlo può fare di tutto, _essere di tutto_.

___

È a capo del consiglio studendesco e si occupa del benvenuto dei primini, di fargli fare un giro della scuola, delle classi e rispondere alle domande incessanti che non smettono mai di avere. Era così l'anno precedente e l'aria spaurita che non smettono di avere lo fa sorridere. È certo che anche lui una volta fosse così, prima di tutto quello che è successo dopo, prima dell'odio, prima dell'essere un diverso. 

Essere gay in qualche modo lo ha fatto maturare prima, fargli rendere conto di cose che non preoccupa nessuno degli altri suoi compagni.

Guarda la scheda e va a conoscere l'ultimo primino che arriva quel giorno.

"Tu sei.. Li Huan?"

L'altro annuisce e quando alza gli occhi si rende conto di quanto sia alto.

Ricontrolla per sicurezza, è incredibile che sia due anni più giovane di lui, è più alto di quanto lui sarà mai. È..._ imbarazzante_.

"Seguimi, ti faccio fare un giro delle classi e poi andremo al tuo dormitorio."

L'altro annuisce di nuovo, è insolito per i primi anni. Di solito sono tutte chiacchere, domande e dubbi, frenarli è quasi impossibile.

"Questa sarà la tua prima classe lunedì, alla segreteria ti daranno l'elenco delle altre, una volta sistemato vai lì come prima cosa.  Il tuo dormitorio è vicino, ogni classe ne ha uno in particolare e per qualsiasi problema si fa riferimento ad un sunbae che risponderà ad ogni tuo dubbio o richiesta, non sarò io ma potrai riferirti a lui in qualunque momento. Hai domande fin qui?"

I loro sguardi si incontrano e Yang si sente stranamente sulle spine, lo sguardo dell'altro è invadente e silenzioso. Non fa né dice nulla, trascina il trolley che si porta dietro come se fosse vuoto.

Yang ha quasi il timore che abbia qualcosa che non va, che non abbia davvero capito dove si trova ma l'altro continua ad annuire.

"Tutto chiaro finora. Vorrei andare subito al dormitorio."

Yang deglutisce e stringe forte la cartella che ha tra le mani. Il primino ha questo comportamento, quest'aura che gli fa venire voglia di scuoterlo, questa costante irritazione che sembra portarsi dietro qualsiasi cosa dica.

"Sì, ci stiamo andando."

Yu Yang non fa in tempo a girarsi per augurargli buona permanenza che la porta gli viene chiusa in faccia e lui si ritrova a sorridere al vuoto.

"Come _diavolo_ crescono i primini di oggi?"

Yu Yang non lo dice a nessuno in particolare, solo che si chiede perché tra tutti i suoi compagni è lui a doversi subire il primino peggiore che sia mai arrivato.

Spera di incontrarlo il meno possibile.

___

"Come scusi?"

"Il nuovo arrivato, Li Huan. Mi piacerebbe che fossi tu il suo sunbae di riferimento."

"Perché io? Non siamo nemmeno nello stesso dormitorio e io sono addirittura all'ultimo anno."

"Vedi.. ha una situazione difficile. Mi è stato detto che sua madre è morta da poco, lui e suo padre sono da soli in casa. Tu tienilo semplicemente d'occhio. Non parla molto, non ti sarà difficile e inoltre nella sua vecchia scuola aveva ottimi voti. Sarà un lavoro da niente per te, Yu Yang-nim"

"Farò del mio meglio, Sunbaenim."

Guarda dalla finestra prima di ritirarsi e tornare alla sua classe.

Vede Li Huan mangiare da solo in una panchina, sembra un pranzo fatto in casa.

Si chiede se sua madre glieli faceva, se ora li dovrà fare suo padre o se se li farà da solo.

Nonostante voglia impedirselo sente una cieca pena per lui e si odia appena il pensiero si forma nella sua mente. Lui spaccherebbe i denti a chiunque provasse per lui una cosa simile.

La sente nonostante il pensiero di essere più vicino a lui gli mozza il respiro. Non si è ripromesso di vederlo solo lo stretto necessario? Il fatto che sua madre sia morta da poco non dovrebbe cambiare le cose. Il suo comportamento resta insolito e strambo.

Yu Yang ci prova ma inconsciamente non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo finché non compare più nella sua visuale.

___

Lo osserva le settimane successive e nonostante non voglia stargli vicino si ritrova a seguirlo con lo sguardo. Hanno qualche lezione insieme e tipico, è un secchione. Il professore non sbagliava quando gli ha parlato quella volta, gli ottimi voti si riconfermano anche qui e Yu Yang non può fare a meno di notare che c'è qualcuno che non lo sopporta per quello.

"Lascialo perdere, non è strano? Si crede di essere migliore solo perché ha risposto per primo e poi... perché è così alto? È normale essere così alti?"

Yu Yang riderebbe se non fosse che la situazione è totalmente diversa dalla sua, essere troppo alto non sembra più un problema ora.

La cosa che lo incuriosisce è il fatto che non risponde mai, risponde educatamente a tutti, è sempre sulle sue ma non è mai... _cattivo_. Come invece lo sono la maggior parte delle persone.

Yang ha imparato presto a difendersi, ad essere cattivo prima che gli altri lo possano essere. _Mordere o essere morsi._

Continua a seguirlo con lo sguardo e quando restituisce il portafoglio caduto ad una Hoobae, sorride. Sua madre gli ha sempre detto che essere gentile non costa nulla ed è forse la cosa più importante che possa esistere.

Yang non fa in tempo a vederlo e probabilmente non potrebbe farci niente anche in quel caso.

Quando la ragazza lo incolpa di averle rubato il portafoglio, lui non fa una piega. Rimane lì, in silenzio e guarda altrove, come se quella fosse la sua difesa, come se non potesse farci niente, come se fosse semplicemente uno stato delle cose.

___

"Sai, essere così gentile con tutti non ti ripaga sempre, a volte è semplicemente strano."

Yu Yang dovrebbe farsi gli affari suoi ma gli è stato detto di tenerlo d'occhio ed è quello che sta facendo, anche se un po' più seriamente di quello che pensava.

Li Huan chiude l'armadietto e lo guarda, quegli occhi sembrano vedere la sua anima nuda e per un momento, uno estremamente lungo, Yu Yang pensa che possa riuscirci davvero, guardare dove nessuno ha mai guardato prima, le sue ferite che nasconde a tutti senza eccezioni.

Scuote le spalle.

"È gratuito. Se una cosa non è mia perché dovrei tenerla per me? Se io non posso perché qualcun'altro dovrebbe rimetterci per quel motivo?"

Yang si lecca le labbra e rimane muto, senza parole. Quindi sa parlare.

"È la frase più lunga che ti abbia mai visto fare."

Il sorriso di Li Huan non è come lui se lo aspettava, è più luminoso. È strambo, confuso, ambiguo tutto il tempo ma il suo sorriso è semplice, senza affanni, chiaro. Yang si ritrova a guardarlo senza poter distogliere lo sguardo e ancora una volta sa che quello lo porterà in un mare di guai.

___

"Quindi... cosa stai implicando, Hoobae? Vuoi forse trattenerti con me la sera? Hai bisogno di una mano per i tuoi esami? Non so quanto ti convenga visto che sai, a me piace stare sopra."

"Leva le tue sporche manacce da me. Sono sicuro che siete tutti contagiosi, chi vorrebbe mai qualcosa da uno come te? Vieni qui e pensi che la scuola sia tua solo perché i professori continuano a riempirti di premi e onorificenze, ma non c'è niente che tu possa fare. Sei marcio dentro."

Il pugno che arriva fa male e Yang lo sente tutto, fin dentro le ossa. La guancia che si gonfia è il meno, riesce a sentire il suo orgoglio ferito ma più a fondo sente il dolore.

Quando Yu Yang era alle medie ha sperimentato il suo primo amore. Era ingenuo, felice e pensava già di mettere le loro iniziali in una coppia di anelli. Era sciocco allora, per niente cinico, sperava che anche se la vita lo aveva fatto in quel modo, non gli impediva di essere felice. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe vedersi negata la felicità solo perché ama qualcosa che gli altri trovano semplicemente impossibile?

Il suo ex se n'era uscito un giorno, Yang aveva già un ciondolo nella tasca destra del giubbotto.

Gli uomini non erano la sua cosa, lui sapeva che poteva succedere. D'altronde la sua tazza di tè erano le donne, come aveva potuto pensare il contrario? E lì Yang aveva capito che a volte, la felicità non è per tutti.

"Ouch, questo ha fatto male. Da quanto sei lì?"

Li Huan esce fuori dal suo nascondiglio.

"Abbastanza."

Gli allunga un fazzoletto e le sue dita cozzano contro la guancia di Yang, sono calde e morbide. Chiude gli occhi senza volerlo.

"È imbarazzante. Sono il tuo sunbae, dovrei essere un modello."

"Lo sei, sono loro a non esserlo."

Sente il fiato di Li Huan vicino e le sue dita sono ancora sulla sua pelle. Se qualcuno potesse sentire il cuore di Yu Yang capirebbe che è veloce quanto un ghepardo, impossibile da fermare.

"Non compatirmi, non ho bisogno della _tua_ pena."

"Non lo faccio, Yu Yang. Per me sei un modello da seguire e tutti qui a scuola lo sanno."

"Evidentemente il messaggio non è arrivato a tutti."

Sghignazza.

"Yang."

Lui si blocca e diventa di ghiaccio.

La mano di Li Huan è stretta sul suo polso e lo fissa. I suoi occhi sono dolci e soli, non si è mai reso conto di quanto solo l'altro deve essere e nonostante questo continua a non essere lui quello da consolare.

"Solo alle persone davvero importanti."

Il bacio quando arriva non è una sorpresa. Yang poteva spostarsi, poteva evitarlo perché fino all'ultimo l'altro gliene ha dato la possibilità ma non l'ha fatto.

Lo bacia sulla guancia ferita, è leggero e intenso. Yang non ha mai baciato così nessuno nemmeno quando stava alle medie.

Trattenere le lacrime è talmente difficile che ha bisogno di tutta la sua volontà e non sa ancora come alla fine ci riesce.

___

Dopo quello vede Li Huan ovunque. E quando non lo vede ha il desiderio di farlo, di poterlo materializzare accanto a lui con il solo pensiero.

Approfitta del weekend per andarsene in un parco vicino la scuola, a dipingere. È la cosa più vicina alla felicità, ha il potere di fargli mettere in ordine i pensieri.

Lo sogna spesso, senza volerlo. A volte si sveglia e pensa al portare le sue labbra da un'altra parte, sulla sua bocca. Pensa di avere diritto ad una montagna di altri baci, non si ferma mai dal pensarlo e quando lo fa la sveglia suona e lui si rende conto di non aver dormito per niente.

Un fruscio dietro di sé lo fa girare, il cuore manca un battito.

"Cosa ci fai tu qui?"

"Cercavo un posto tranquillo per fotografare."

"Oh. Ti piace la fotografia? Non lo sapevo."

L'altro sorride e Yu Yang arrossisce.

"Perché non lo dico, di solito. Alcuni pensano sia stupido, credono non faccia per me."

"Fallo allora, solo perché loro hanno detto che non potevi farlo. È la cosa più divertente al mondo vedere le loro facce piene di invidia perché tu sei diventato grande e loro no."

Il sorriso di Yu Yang è predatore, l'altro gli si siede accanto mentre prova qualche scatto da angoli diversi.

Quante cose ci sono che non conosce? Che musica ascolta? Gli piace più l'alba o il crepuscolo?

"Mia mamma era come te, sai? Ti assomiglia tantissimo. Anche lei mi diceva questo genere di cose. Mi diceva di farmi rispettare e che gli altri non sono nessuno per dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare."

Yang stringe il pugno attorno all'erba, sradicandola.

_ Sua mamma è morta da poco, è solo con il padre. Tienilo d'occhio. _

"Tua mamma aveva ragione. Sei gentile e dolce. Sei forte e intelligente. Non c'è niente che tu non possa fare. Alle persone piacere portarti giù, al loro livello e lo fanno così spesso e a lungo che tu inizi a crederci. È più facile credere alle cose brutte rispetto a quelle belle, chissà perché." 

Sente le dita di Li Huan sistemargli i capelli, una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.

"Tu sei bello, Yang. Più bello di ogni altra cosa che io abbia mai visto."

Yang sghignazza, cercando di distogliere l'attenzione da lui, smettere di essere così vicini.

"Cosa stai dicendo? Sembra quasi una confessione."

"Yang... _lo è._"

Tutto quello che ricorda, come se fosse un sogno e lui non partecipasse attivamente, sono le loro labbra appiccicate e i nasi che si toccano, in mezzo.

Non è reale, si dice. Ci crederebbe se non fosse per le unghie piene di terriccio e le lacrime che non riesce più a trattenere. Sente quegli occhi su di sé e Yang vuole scappare perché la felicità non è per lui. Li Huan si stancherà, forse preferisce le donne e sarà tutto solo un gioco.

O forse si stancherà lui di essere sempre così felice.

_ Forse. O forse no. _

  
  



End file.
